


In Paradisum

by laudanum_cafe



Series: Eden [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega!Pete, Omegaverse, Valentine's Day, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: When he and Pete first became official, Patrick was constantly showing his affections; gifts and tokens of affection, dinners out, and little weekend getaways were something Patrick was always doing. The chaos of pregnancy and two newborns has distracted him from that childhood promise that he would always be romantic with his mate.The alpha decided that he needed to step his game up. He wasn’t about to let his five year old self be called a liar.Patrick grabbed the baby monitor (which was thankfully still silent) and headed out to the living room to call Pete’s mom.“Hello, Mrs. Wentz? I wanted to ask you for a favor…”





	In Paradisum

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's late to the party?
> 
> *Makes grand entrance*

The sound of two tiny wailing voices woke Patrick up from a deeply blissful sleep. It was such a shame, too. He was having the most rapturous dream in which he was performing on stage, playing a set of his own very own music at a local club that he and Pete would frequent when they were in the early stages of being officially bonded. In the dream, Patrick was decked out in a devastating red suit, eyes rimmed in smudged and smeared eyeliner that was something always more suited to his omega, Pete. His hair was a shocking shade of bleach blonde and styled in unruly spikes. The club was packed, bodies were writhing and pulsating to the beat of his music, the audience completely mesmerised not only by the sound of his soulful crooning, but by the pump and sway of Patrick’s hips as he thrusted and girated in time. Though the audience held many faces, he was singing every word to one in particular. Pete was pressed up against the security barrier; eyes hazed over in lust as he sucked his fingers in a highly suggestive manner, never breaking eye contact with the singing alpha. As the set came to a close, Patrick nodded his heads towards the scandalous omega in the front row and a security guard pulled him aside to lead him to the backstage area. It was just about to start getting interesting when the piercing cries of Patrick’s newborn twins forced him to leave the land of dreams. 

He rolled over to nudge his husband to take care of the babies when Patrick realized Pete’s side of the bed was already empty. The alpha frowned and groaned as he kicked the comforter down, experiencing a conflicting pang of guilt that sharply collided with annoyance that he was woken from a deep sleep. He knew he should get up and help his omega. It was only fair. Pete hardly ever slept to begin with and since the twins were born a month ago, Patrick was pretty sure he hadn’t gotten more than a handful of restful sleep in that time. 

With a reluctant grumble, Patrick forced himself out of bed and away from the inviting promise of a very filthy dream to try and help Pete as much as he could with the babies. 

**

Pete was sitting in the glider rocking chair that was in the nursery. He was very tiredly cradling the twins, one in each crook of his arm, and rocking back and forth. His eyes were closed but Pete wasn’t sleeping. By the way his face was scrunched up and red, Patrick could easily see that Pete was crying.

Extreme sleep deprivation and a pretty severe case of postpartum depression was wearing Pete down and Patrick’s heart gripped in a moment of panic. 

The twins, a girl they named Meridian and a boy named Alexander, were both alphas and from the moment they were born seemed to have an extreme aversion to their alpha father. They only seemed to be soothed when their omega parent took care of them. Apparently, Patrick’s hardcore alpha nature seemed to be passed down to the twins and they displayed a great opposition to pretty much anyone coming near their omega parent. 

Patrick entered the nursery and stroked a hand through Pete’s unwashed and sticky hair. Unfortunately, the gesture, which was intended to soothe his mate, was negated when Meridian, sensing the presence of an alpha near her omega parent, started squirming and screaming with renewed force. Of the two, she was by far the more aggressive of the alpha twinlets. Alex seemed to be slightly more calm in nature while Midi was very quick to vocalize her objections in a very unavoidable manner. Pete certainly had his hands full from the start and has barely been given a chance to recover, both physically and mentally, from the stress and strain of childbirth. 

Pete’s eyes remained shut while his body shook with silent, hiccuping sobs. Patrick took Alex from Pete’s weakening grasp so he could focus on the more tormented of the twins. Heading out of the nursery with his son, Patrick made his way downstairs to the kitchen to heat up a fresh bottle of formula. Once the preparation was completed, Patrick was quickly able to feed the baby and shortly afterwards Alex was fast asleep. 

Eventually, Midi’s cries stopped and Patrick deemed it safe to go back to his husband’s side. When he re-entered the nursery, Pete was standing over their daughter’s crib, watching as she suckled on a pacifier and huffed in her sleep. Pete met Patrick at the doorway, took their sleeping son from Patrick’s embrace, and placed him the crib beside his sister. They had separate cribs, one for each of the twins, but they seemed to prefer the comfort of sleeping next to one another. They figured it should be fine for them to continue sleeping together for now and would eventually grow out of the habit.

**

“Trick? I don’t know if I can keep going on like this.” Pete sobbed into his husband’s chest once they were nestled in the quiet of their own bed. 

Patrick was starting to get a little scared. The pregnancy, while an exciting time for them both, took some serious tolls on Pete’s mental health. For the first time in a very long while, Pete was completely off suppressants as well as any of his other medications. His body and mind were going through so many extreme changes in such a short amount of time so regular bouts of extreme depression and body dysmorphia were common. Now, Patrick was concerned that the very real possibility of postpartum depression was also starting to affect his husband. 

Their doctor warned them of the seriousness of the disorder and while Pete seemed to blow it off as nothing more than an Old Wives’ Tale that wouldn’t affect him, Patrick knew that it was not something to take lightly. 

Patrick held his husband even closer and started rubbing his face against the top of his head. It was an unconscious reaction; the primal urge that an alpha has to scent their wounded mate. While this usually helped Pete feel more secure and taken care of, the twins did not seem to take very kindly to the smell of another alpha on their primary parent. 

“Come on, love. You’re doing such an amazing job with the babies. I can see how hard you’re working and how exhausting it is and I wish to the gods I could help more.” Patrick’s eyes started to glisten with tears that he held back. He wouldn't let his insecurities and jealousy show right now. He wouldn’t burden Pete with the ridiculous fears that he felt that their babies hated him. He knew, logically, that they’re just reacting off animal instinct and nothing more. It was common for strong alphas to show an aversion to any of the same biology, some even showing a distrust of betas. Patrick was one of those “special cases” and his Mom absolutely LOVED to embarrass him with all the many glorious tales of a Very Aggressive Baby Alpha Patrick and His Very Assertive and Highly Belligerent Behaviour. 

“No, Trick...I really don’t think I can do this. I wasn’t fucking meant for this! I know you want a good omega and to have kids and all that domestic shit but I’ve never understood that. I’ve always been on suppressants and into sports and playing in bands. I’m not...I’m not good enough.” 

Pete just dissolved in to wailing sobs, clutching desperately onto Patrick’s nightshirt. “You’re going to LEAVE ME! You’re going to get fucking sick and tired of me not taking good care of the babies! Look at me! I’m fucking fat and ugly now! I’m a horrible husband and a shitty parent and...and...I WISH I WAS FUCKING DEAD!”

Something in Patrick snapped. Hearing Pete this dejected, this depressed, this desperate...it was one of his greatest fears. 

“PETE! LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW.” Patrick was never one to use his Alpha Voice but this was a fucking emergency and he needed to make his mate paid very close attention.

Pete’s uncontrollable sobbing immediately stopped and he tensed in anticipation of his husband’s next command. 

“Peter, I need you to listen to me, please. You mean everything to me and I cannot for one second allow you to continue to feel this badly. You have been the greatest thing to ever happen to me and have brought me every single joy I’ve ever experienced in my life. I have been completely and 100% devoted to you since I was fucking born, Pete. I would NEVER leave you. You are every ounce of perfection and good and love in this world. I can’t imagine you not in it. Look, what you’re feeling right now? It’s normal. There’s SO MUCH going on, so many changes and your body is having a hard time adjusting. I’m not saying what you’re feeling isn’t real, because it is and it’s perfectly valid. You’re exhausted, baby. Look, I know how much you want to do everything by yourself but I think we should call in our moms to help out. Just so you can rest for a couple of days. Okay? Please? For me?”

Pete was far too tired to argue with his mate at this point. As much as his pride detested the idea that he turn to their family for assistance, he simply couldn’t object any longer. “Okay, Trick. I guess you’re right.”

“Good.” Patrick said while kissing Pete’s forehead and pulling him closer. “Now try and get some sleep. The babies will probably start crying in a few hours and I want you to get as much rest until then.”

**

Pete had to admit, although his pride had taken a pretty hard hit when he relented and asked for some help from their parents, at least he was feeling a bit more clear headed. The idea of being away from his babies for more than a couple of hours was difficult, but he was finally able to have a small amount of time each day for himself. Sleep still didn’t come so easily, but at least he was able to catch up on some of the housework and take a few leisurely strolls on the walking path in the park. The doctor advised him that he needed to allow his body a few months to recover before he could be cleared to start working out again but Pete was anxious to get his body back in shape. Plus, the fresh air and sunshine was helping him immensely. 

Pete was feeling especially good today and decided to deviate from his normal routine and take the long way home by heading down the opposite block, around the elementary school, and then take the back street home. 

By the time Pete rounded the corner opposite the elementary school, classes were already being let out. The omega watched with a fond smile as the children rushed out of the building, heading out to waiting parents or walking off in pairs or groups to their homes. Many of the kids were carrying small bouquets of carnations, red or pink balloons, and what appeared to be various types of cards and boxes of confections. Valentine’s Day was falling on a Sunday this year so the school held the typical gift exchange today since it was the Friday before the holiday. 

Not wanting to get tangled in the rush of children going home, Pete decided to turn back around to the side street that would lead him back to Patrick and their babies. Even though he had only been out walking for an hour and a half, Pete was starting to feel a physical pang at being separated from his children for so long. But it was a good thing. He realized Patrick was correct in how he needed to have some alone time to focus on himself and allow for some stress to be relieved. It also gave Patrick a chance to have some one-on-one time with the twins to bond. Pete noticed that the babies were less aggressively defensive of their omega parent now that they were becoming more acclimated to their father’s alpha scent. Soon, they’ll stop seeing their father as a threat or a challenge and become more open to unknown scents as they continue to grow. 

When Pete finally arrived home, he noticed how quiet the house was.

“Patrick?” Pete called out from the entryway as he hung his keys on the hook by the door. “Babe, are you home?”

Patrick came around the corner from the kitchen in a rush, drying his hands with a paper towel. “Hey baby, how was your walk?” the alpha greeted in a hushed voice as he went over to Pete to give him a kiss. 

“Good, good. Are the babies at Mom’s place?” Pete inquired, curious at the odd silence in the house. 

“No, I just fed them and put them down for a nap. They’ve been real good today, Petey. I think they’ve finally gotten used to my scent and don’t see me as a threat to you anymore.” Patrick grinned as he embraced his omega and started rubbing his face against his neck, inhaling his scent. “Mmm, you smell so good. Sweaty...earthy…”

Pete couldn’t help but giggle but pushed Patrick away. “Settle down, Big Boy. I feel disgusting and dirty. It’s pretty hot out there today.”

Patrick pulled away. Reluctantly. While he was understanding and patient, knowing how much Pete needed to recover a bit mentally and physically after having the babies, his basic alpha desires were being triggered with the way Pete was smelling right now. Ripe and sweaty from the heat outside...Patrick could just imagine how his omega’s underwear was moist from the sweat...the way his balls would smell…

“I’m sorry I took longer than usual. I took the scenic route around the elementary school before coming home.”

At the mention of the grade school, Patrick’s inappropriate thoughts immediately disappeared. “Oh yeah? So that’s why you took so long, huh?” 

“Yeah...the kids were all carrying Valentine’s Day cards and flowers and it made me think about when Midi and Alex are going to start having little grade school crushes of their own. You know, before you know it they’ll be in kindergarten trying their hardest to capture the attention of some little classmate. Maybe even an OLDER classmate...hmm?” Pete poked a finger into Patrick’s side as he teased the alpha.

“Well, if the babies are sleeping then I’m going to go shower and take a nap for a little while. I actually feel like I could fall asleep so I’m going to take full advantage of that. Are you okay by yourself for a little while?” Pete asked as he started to head upstairs to their bedroom.

“Of course, love.” Patrick replied before kissing his omega on the side of the mouth. “Go rest for as long as you need. I can handle them if they wake up before you. Just rest as much as you can. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

**

Once Patrick was alone, he started to freak out. Fuck, Valentine’s Day was that Sunday and he completely forgot. Even though Pete never made a big deal over the holiday, it was a tradition that Patrick upheld every year since he was five years old. The mention of the elementary school kids and their Valentine’s exchange made Patrick remember the very first time he observed this holiday…

**

February 1989

As soon as the dismissal bell rang, Patrick pushed his way to the classroom exit and rushed out to the bike racks where he meets up with Pete so they can walk home together. The little alpha wanted to make sure he got to their meeting spot first because it was a special day and he had a special surprise planned for a certain older omega he was dead set on winning over.

When Patrick reached the bike racks, he was relieved to see that he succeeded in arriving there first. He put down his little bundle of pink carnations (carefully tied together with some shimmery tulle and a ribbon that their art teacher provided during today’s project) and the construction paper Valentine’s Day card he meticulously created (also part of today’s art project) so he could straighten his t-shirt and fix his unruly blonde hair. He was so excited to present his offering to Pete and wanted to look a little less messy when he arrived.

As Patrick bent over to retrieve his gifts, he saw Pete heading towards their spot. He was with a group of friends, as usual, laughing and joking around. When his little group of friends caught sight of the tiny alpha, they snickered and ribbed Pete, probably teasing him about his little best friend again. Patrick didn’t care. He stood with his back straight and his chest puffed out, proudly holding his Valentine’s gifts, and waited for Pete to arrive.

It took a little longer than than usual for the teasing to subside, but eventually Pete was able to detach himself from his group of friends to head over to Patrick. The older omega was a little embarrassed, if truth be told. He was a fifth grader and would be heading off to middle school soon and he didn’t like how much shit his classmates always gave him because of his loyalty to the little alpha kindergartener. He didn’t see anything wrong with how he and Patrick were best friends, despite the five year age gap. The alpha was smart and extremely mature for his age. He knew his friends didn’t REALLY think too badly about Patrick’s possessiveness but it bothered him to be teased, nonetheless. But if push came to shove and he had to choose between Patrick and his friends, he knew he’d defend the little alpha with his entire being. 

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw how proudly and patiently Patrick was waiting for him. The little alpha was simply radiating admiration and love when he watched Pete approach and it just made Pete’s earlier embarrassment disappear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Petey!” Patrick squeaked when Pete finally arrived. The alpha pushed up his chunky glasses with the back of his hand and then thrust his gifts at Pete’s chest. “These are for you! It’s some flowers and a card I made ‘specially for you, Omega!”

Pete took the gifts, holding back a surge of emotions at the title Patrick used. The five year old had recently taken to possessively calling him “Omega”. “Aww, thank you so much, Tricky. These flowers are beautiful. I love them.”

Patrick beamed with pride. “Come on, Petey. We have to hurry home. I have a surprise planned for you later and I need to get home so Mommy can help me finish.” Patrick grabbed Pete’s free hand and started to pull him towards the exit gate so they could start their 15 minute walk home. 

“What surprise, Trick? What are you talking about?”

Patrick didn’t let go of Pete’s hand as they started their trek down the sidewalk outside of the school. Instead, Patrick had reached up and kept a secure hold on Pete’s elbow, guiding him protectively as they walked. “It’s Valentine’s Day, silly. That means I have to take you out on a date since your my omega! Mommy says that I’m too little to take you out somewhere so she said she would help me with a different surprise.” Patrick looked up at Pete with the widest smile on his face and the omega couldn’t help but feel thoroughly charmed. 

Pete simply crooked his elbow to give Patrick a better grip as they continued their walk home.

**

It was close to 5:30pm when the doorbell rang at the Wentz home. 

“Pete, honey? Could you get the door? I’m pretty sure it’s for you.” Dale called out from the kitchen where she was pouring herself a cup of tea. 

In the living room, Pete paused his video game. “Okay, Ma!”

Dale had also informed Pete that there would be a little “surprise” for him later so he wasn’t taken aback when he found Patrick at the front door for him. What did take him by surprise was the alpha’s appearance. Standing at the front step stood his best friend in a dapper navy suit with a crisp grey shirt and rich burgundy colored tie. However, his feet were still adorned with his usual dirty red Converse.

“Good evening, my omega. How are you?” Patrick greeted.

“Trick, what are you dressed up for? What’s going on?” Pete asked, clearly confused. He was expecting Patrick but not the formal attire. 

“I’m here to escort you out on a date, Petey.” Patrick was grinning from ear to ear and held out a hand for Pete to take. 

Behind Pete, Mrs. Wentz appeared. “Well, hello Mr. Stumph. It is a pleasure to see you this evening. Are you here to take Pete out to dinner?” Pete looked between Patrick and his mother in confusion.

“Yes, ma’am Mrs. Wentz. My Mommy told me to tell you that I will have your son back by his 8pm curfew if that is okay with you.”

Mrs. Wentz smiled. “Of course, dear. That sounds just fine. Now, I trust that you will be a good alpha and take good care of my Pete, right?”

Patrick’s chest puffed up as he stood straighter. “Oh yes, ma’am! My Mommy said that a good alpha always makes sure their mate is safe. I promise I’ll take good care of Petey, Mrs. Wentz!”

Mrs. Wentz then turned to her son. “Okay Peter. Have a good evening and remember to be home by 8pm.” She then leaned down and hugged her son, whispering in his ear. “Be patient with Patrick, dear. He put a lot of thought into tonight’s plans. Don’t be too hard on him, okay?”

Pete nodded as she released him, turning to Patrick and taking his offered hand.

**

Patrick escorted Pete the three doors down to his house and let them inside. When they entered, Pete saw that the living room and dining room lights were dimmed and several candles illuminated the rooms. There were red rose petals strewn along the floor leading to the dining room, where he could see the table made up with Mrs. Stumph’s good china. 

“Come on in, Petey, so we can start our date!” Patrick pulled Pete into the home and rushed over to one of the dining room chairs, pulling it out for Pete to take a seat. The omega smiled as he sat, allowing Patrick to help guide him into his chair. The omega looked towards the kitchen and could see Auntie Patricia was peeking her head into the room and smiling at them. She gave a small wink to Pete before snapping a picture with her digital camera and then quickly ducking back into the kitchen before her son caught her sneaking. 

“I’m going to the kitchen to check on dinner, Omega. I’ll be right back!” Patrick bounced excitedly out of the room leaving Pete alone for a moment. The omega was definitely feeling a little swept away by the actions of his best friend. Patrick obviously had gone to a great deal of trouble to create a memorable evening for him and he was a little confused on how to feel. Patrick was just a baby but he was so confident in his claim on Pete...so sure of their future together...so doubtless in the absolute fact that they are mates. It kinda felt reassuring to be wanted so much.

Pete’s heart was filled with so much warmth right at that moment and it was all caused by a tiny ball of aggressive fire that is his best friend.

“Good evening, Mr. Wentz.” Pete looked up as he heard Auntie Patricia address him. “My name is Pat and I will be helping young Mr. Patrick this evening. Dinner will be ready shortly but in the meantime would like something to drink?” 

“Umm, some soda, please?” Pete asked.

“Absolutely. I’ll get that for you right away.” Auntie Patricia leaned down and kissed Pete on the forehead. “Thanks for being such a good sport about this, Pete. Patrick has been planning this for a couple weeks and he’s a little nervous. I’m just helping him out a little so he doesn’t burn down the kitchen but once everything is done, I’ll leave you guys alone.”

“Okay, Auntie Pat. Thank you for everything.”

With a final wink, Patricia went back to the kitchen to help her boisterous alpha son.

**

Patrick seemed rather pleased with himself and the romantic dinner he had prepared. While a main course of Totino’s pizza rolls and a dessert of store bought red velvet cupcakes may not typically be considered Top Chef worthy, it certainly did leave a big impression on Pete. Once their dinner was over, Patrick led them to the living room where they sipped on after dinner tea and chatted.

“You know Petey, when we grow up and become mates, I’m gonna marry you and I’m gonna always make romantic dinners for you. My Mommy said that it’s important for an alpha to always make sure to show how much they love their mate and never forget to be romantic. I know I get mad a lot, Petey, and I’m sorry. Mommy says I have a bad temper sometimes but I don’t mean to be bad to you ever.”

Patrick put his mug of tea down on the coffee table and climbed back up on the couch, taking Pete’s hand. “I want you to know that I promise I’ll be a good alpha to you, Petey. I wanna be the best mate in whole world and always show you how much I love you.”

Pete was a little overwhelmed by Patrick’s overt displays of affection and didn’t know what to say. So he just smiled and pulled his best friend in for a hug.

**

Present Day

Patrick was cleaning the kitchen and unloading the dishwasher as he reminisces about the first Valentine’s Day he celebrated with Pete. He started to feel a bit down trodden in the knowledge that he had been slacking a bit in the romance department lately. When he and Pete first became official, Patrick was constantly showing his affections; gifts and tokens of affection, dinners out, and little weekend getaways were something Patrick was always doing. The chaos of pregnancy and two newborns has distracted him from that childhood promise that he would always be romantic with his mate. 

The alpha decided that he needed to step his game up. He wasn’t about to let his five year old self be called a liar.

Patrick grabbed the baby monitor (which was thankfully still silent) and headed out to the living room to call Pete’s mom. 

“Hello, Mrs. Wentz? I wanted to ask you for a favor…”

**

As Sunday rolled around, Patrick had his idea in place. Now all he had to do was execute it. Thankfully, he was able to get the assistance of two very helpful accomplices: Dale Wentz and Patricia Stumph, aka The Grandma Brigade. 

Part one of the plan had gone smoothly. Patrick woke Pete up (well, Pete was already awake and feeding two very hungry babies) to let him know that he was treating him and his mom to a day at the spa and then a trip to the hairdressers. Pete was ecstatic at the idea that he would be able to have a day of pampering. He knew he had let himself go a bit since the babies were born and was working towards getting his body back in shape; having his hair cut and styled was a very welcomed treat and he couldn’t be more grateful for that.

After the hairdresser’s, Mrs. Wentz insisted that her son stop by to hang out some more. This would be the first time since the babies were born that Pete got to spend any time alone with his mom and he couldn’t help but indulge. He sent a text to Patrick to make sure it was okay and the alpha immediately replied in the affirmative. He felt guilty for leaving his husband alone with the babies but Patrick was very insistent that Pete take his time and enjoy the day. Pete felt a little bad though. Valentine’s Day was supposed to be shared with your mate...should he be this content to be celebrating the day without Patrick? 

Pete was enjoying a cup of coffee and chatting away with his mom when the doorbell rang. Pete’s mom smirked and looked over at Pete. “Well, I wonder who that could be?” By the light-hearted and obviously hammed-up tone, Pete could tell his mom was up to something.

“Pete, honey...do you think you can check to see who it is for me?”

Pete put his cup of coffee down on the table and smirked, deciding to just play along. “Sure, Mom.” 

Pete was amused by the obvious way his mother wanted him to open the door but felt a bit expectant and giddy. The entire day had been relaxing and enjoyable but he harbored a secret wish that his husband would have something else planned for them. 

When Pete opened the front door, he was greeted by his husband, dressed in a much more adult version of the suit he wore on Valentine’s Day 1989. 

“Good evening, My Omega.” Patrick greeted with a huge smile on his face. “I’m here to escort you on a date this evening.”

Pete was all smiles and nervous excitement as he took in Patrick’s appearance. He definitely went out of his way to recreate that very memorable first date from their childhood. The alpha was donned in a very form fitting navy suit, crip dark grey shirt with a silk burgundy tie...he even had on a pair of brand new red Converse instead of the usual dress shoes Patrick would wear when he had to put on a suit. 

“These are for you, Petey.” Pete gasped when he saw the stunning bouquet of flowers that Patrick had pulled from behind his back. It was a far cry from the five pink carnations that he was presented with back in the day. This was a stunning collection of deep purple calla lilies and lavender roses wrapped together in some white tulle and tied together in pink satin ribbons.

“Oh Trick!” Pete exclaimed as he took the flowers from his husband. From behind, he could feel his mother had approached. 

“Oh hello, Mr. Stumph. It is a pleasure to see you this evening. Are you here to take Pete out to dinner?” Mrs. Wentz asked Patrick with a knowing smirk on her face before turning her attention to Pete. “Now, Peter. I hope you have a wonderful evening tonight and don’t worry about curfew. I’m going to go ahead and lift that for tonight. Have a good evening, both of you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Wentz. I really appreciate all your help. I’ll come by tomorrow to pick up the babies. My mom said she’ll be passing by with them in an hour but to call her as soon as I picked Pete up.”

“Okay, Patrick...I’ll give her a call. Have a good night, you two.”

**

“You know,” Pete smirked as him and Patrick walked into their home. “If you made pizza rolls for dinner I’m going to be a little bit disappointed, not gonna lie.”

Patrick closed the front door and hung his keys up on the hook next to the alarm panel. “No, baby. While I know you’re not usually opposed to gorging on a meal of pizza rolls, I didn’t want to want to recreate the dinner with that much authenticity.”

“I have to admit, your attention to detail so far has been pretty on point.” Pete took a seat at his usual spot at the dinner table. The room was decorated much the same as it was all those years ago at Mrs. Stumph’s house. The lights of the dining and living rooms were dimmed and candles illuminated the rooms. The table was even decorated with the very same China used that Valentines Day; obviously Patricia has allowed Patrick to borrow her dishes as the couple didn’t have a set of their own. 

“I have to admit,” Patrick started a bit shyly after helping Pete into his seat. “You know my cooking skills haven’t really improved all that much through the years. I honestly was considering heating up a bunch of pizza rolls because I was afraid I’d fuck up cooking a real dinner. I asked Mom to help me with a few ideas but...well...I decided to do something else to make sure I didn’t screw this up. I’ll be right back with dinner.”

Pete was left alone for a few minutes with his thoughts. He was taken back by how much love he felt for his husband. They spent a lifetime together, shared in so many experiences, started a family...there was never a moment that Pete felt neglected or alone. Patrick lived up to all of those childhood promises that he made to Pete and he felt like he was the luckiest omega in the world.

“So, I know it’s not as romantic as Totino’s pizza rolls,” Patrick stated as he returned to the dining room, carrying a large box ladened with several take away containers. “But how does almost everything off the Bangkok City menu sound?”

**

Later that evening, after a luxurious bath together, Pete and Patrick were tangled together in bed, kissing lazily and caressing one another. The house was blessedly still and silent; though they missed the babies, they desperately needed this night alone. They had video called their moms and were able to see that the twins were well and down for the night; grandmothers having a Valentine’s Day sleepover at Patricia’s house with the babies. 

Patrick was taking his time, mapping out every inch of Pete’s skin with his mouth. Since the babies were born, Pete had taken to wearing pajamas to bed and tonight...well, the alpha was not about to have that tonight. He knew that they still needed to wait a bit longer before they could be intimate but Patrick was perfectly content with just kissing and worshipping Pete’s body. 

Slow and safe under the covers, Patrick took his time kissing Pete; trailing his tongue and teeth down across his jaw, nipping his shoulders, hands roaming across the plains of his chest and stomach, while rubbing his hips against Pete’s outer thigh. Patrick hard...hard as a rock...but tonight wasn’t about himself. 

Pete was moaning and rubbing Patrick’s back aggressively; his legs falling apart wider, twisting his hips and planting his feet into the mattress to thrust upwards in hopes of finding Patrick’s touch in return.

“Alpha...come on…” Pete whispered as Patrick’s mouth delicately caressed Pete’s still slightly soft belly. The alpha’s hands slowly wandered down to stroke the soft skin in between the omega’s thighs. “Alpha…”

“Shhh, baby...what is it?” Patrick whispered, eyes still closed and nosing down towards Pete’s pubic hair. “Are you okay, my love?”

Pete couldn’t help the growl that was building in his chest. “Patrick. Come on, dude. Are you going to suck my dick or what?”

That got Patrick’s attention. 

“Pete…” 

“Alpha...I want you to suck me.” Pete gasped as he grabbed the back of Patrick’s head and growled.

Patrick’s instincts were to pull back and assert dominance, but there was a heart stopping aggression in Pete’s tone that gave the alpha pause. 

“You heard me, Alpha. I want you to suck me.” Pete made eye contact and bared his teeth as he tightened his grip on the back of Patrick’s hair. “Now.”

And holy fuck if Patrick didn't almost lose consciousness from how fucking turned on this strange shift in dynamic powerplay made him feel. 

“Yes, sir...anything you want My Omega.”

Pete leaned up on one elbow, hand still grasped tightly in the hair at the back of Patrick’s head. “That’s such a good boy.”

And with that, Patrick went down on Pete’s throbbing dick and sucked.

Pete kept his right hand on the back of Patrick’s head and was forcefully guiding the alpha’s movements. The omega was grunting and growling emphatically; without the threat of waking up the babies, Pete was being as loud and wanton as he pleased. Patrick was enraptured by Pete’s vocal displays and aggressive actions and continued to suck Pete’s dick with renewed vigor. 

“Alpha! Alpha! Come on baby...yeah...you like that don’t you?” Pete pushed Patrick’s head all the way down, forcing the alpha to still once his lips were pressed almost completely flush to the base of his dick. Patrick held still and adjusted, relaxing his throat to fit all of Pete’s prick in his mouth, feeling it twitch as Patrick’s throat muscles contracted around it.

Pete was panting wildly and starting to shake. The grip on the back of Patrick’s head was released and he could feel the omega’s hand flutter down to his shoulder. Patrick looked up at his mate; the omega bathed in a shimmering glow of sweat and he could see the outline of his heartbeat pulsing wildly against his neck. 

The alpha knew Pete was close and trying to hold off but with a devious smirk to himself, Patrick started to work his tongue and contract his throat muscles while carefully fondling Pete’s balls. 

Pete went completely rigid, right hand gripping painfully into Patrick’s shoulder as the alpha continued to deep throat his mate. Maintaining eye contact, Patrick watched as his husband’s earlier assertive display quickly dissolved as Pete began to whimper and beg. “Please...please...oh my god Trick...please…”

Patrick then started to press up against Pete’s perineum as he closed his throat around Pete’s prick and then the omega was coming…

Patrick had to pull away but continued to suck up and down, swallowing every drop of jizz that was exploding out of Pete. This wasn’t something Patrick was used to and the alpha grimaced a bit at the taste but he continued to lick at Pete’s dick, making sure to take every last bit.

After a few moments, Patrick crawled back up to Pete’s side and took his mate in his arms. The omega’s breathing was still a bit ragged but he was giggling and content. 

“Dude, you fucking swallowed.” Pete rasped out when his panting had stopped. 

Patrick looked down at Pete’s giggling face and smiled. “Yeah, well...I was lost in the moment.”

“That was AMAZING! Dude, you’re really fucking good at sucking dick, you know that? You should do that a lot more.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, you’re acting like I never suck your dick. I ALWAYS suck your dick. What the fuck?”

“Yeah, but that deep throating thing...you should do that more often. And swallowing. Dude that was so fucking HOT watching you suck down my load.”

Patrick reached over to the nightstand and turned off the bedside lamp. “Go to sleep, Pete.” 

They curled together tighter under the covers and started to drift off into sleep.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Petey.” Patrick whispered to the crown of Pete’s head.

Patrick was a moment away from sleep when he heard Pete whisper, “Seriously, you really should swallow more.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are lovely but comments are what keeps the writer energized. So don't be stingy with your affections!
> 
> Also, pass by The Laudanum Cafe anytime for stimulating conversation and free (virtual) drinks! You can find me on Tumblr @laudanumcafe


End file.
